Psychic Oneshots
by Elenoria Wyvern
Summary: A collection of oneshots based on different Psychic abilities. Most of these will be AU unless it's for an anime like Ghost Hunt. And don't let the catagory fool you...these won't all be for Yu-Gi-oh...and they are Yaoi...my first attempts...be gentle?


_**1. Channeling.**_

{AU: Yu-Gi-Oh}

Hikaru sighed, looking out the window. Seto Kaiba, his business partner, had his good points. He _could_ be kind and generous, and he was an amazing big brother to Mokuba. Sometimes he was even _fun_ to be around. But at other times he was so inconsiderate.

Hikaru understood why he had to channel this spirit. He wasn't looking forward to it, by any means, but he understood. But why couldn't Kaiba understand that it was painful for him to channel the evil sprits, both emotionally and physically?

He _had_ told the rich boy. Had tried to make it understood how he felt about this. But, as always, Seto didn't appear to care.

"_Don't be such a baby. We're doing this exorcism as soon as the sun sets." He'd told him._

Hikaru glared out at the setting sun. It would have served the bastard right if it just stuck there. He turned way from the window and looked down at the notes he'd jotted down.

The first, and last, owner of this house had been tried, and acquitted, for the murder of seventeen young men, about Seto's age. That was one good point of being so much younger than the head of Kaiba Corp. Despite having to juggle high school and a full time job, most of the crazies Hikaru, Seto, and Mokuba had run into thus far were looking for a man the age of the older man. However, this was the first time Seto had asked Hikaru to channel the evil spirit rather than one of the victims.

As the victims in this case were attacked from behind and killed instantly, they knew nothing apart from the fact they couldn't leave the house until their bodies were found. In order to free said tortured souls, they needed to have the man himself tell them where he'd hidden the bodies.

Understandable. It was a solid train of thought.

But why couldn't the man understand that it would hurt?

"I'm beginning to understand what Joey meant."

"About what?"

Startled, the boy turned to find his elder cousin, "Joey what the hell are you doing here? Don't you have classes today and…how did you know about this house?"

"Didn't you know?" the other blond leaned against the doorframe, "Yugi won that game show and got all this money, and bought this huge house so the whole gang could move in."

"So you're the ones who called us in?"

"Psh, no. Duke Devlin did, just to piss me off. I didn't know you were working with him until now. Why are you doing it? For the money?"

"Nah, he pays me well, but not _that_ well." He snorted. "I don't _know_ why I keep at it. He never even says please or thank you, and doesn't even try to understand how channeling this guy is going to fuck me up."

"You're going to do what?"

"Hey, Takenaka!" Hikaru turned at the call of his surname, knowing that voice anywhere, "I thought I said to be in the main hall when the sun-"

He was cut off by a square punch to the jaw, as Joey lost his (famously short) temper. "Kaiba you bastard! How dare you try to force little Hika to channel some sicko!"

"Little Hika?" Seto managed to sneer even from flat on his ass with blood trickling from the corner of his mouth, "You two know each other?"

Mokuba, more than used to drama by now, came up behind them. "If you would have read over Hika's background you would know Joey is listed as his cousin."

"Damn straight, and I- Hika, what are you doing?"

Hikaru had dropped to his knees in front of his boss and was tenderly probing his wounded jaw, with big, concerned eyes. "You'll need ice. I'll get it!"

Watching his retreating figure, Joey let his jaw unhinge. "What the hell did you do to the real Hika? Last time I saw him he would have been the one to punch you!"

"Well maybe, unlike some people, he grows up."

"THAT'S IT! IMMA KIK YOUR ASS!"

In the kitchen, the rest of the gang marveled at the change as well. Yugi and his twin brother Yami had known the kid as long as they had known Joey. He'd been ten when they'd met him. He'd punched Joey in the arm for being such a jerk and then ran off so he and Tristan wouldn't hit him back. Tea had taught him to dance for his junior prom last year, and Duke, though he had never met the boy face to face to this day, had helped Joey and Tristan beat the crap out of the bastard that stood him up that night.

So it sufficed to say, they were all very confused to find the spunky young boy rifling frantically through the kitchen for a bag and ice for a man who was…Seto Kaiba.

"Here, Hika, I'll take it to him." Yugi offered.

"But I-"

Yugi took it from his hand and left before he could finish his objection. Sighing, he turned to greet the other three.

"Hi, Hikaru, I'm Duke."

"You're the guy who called us in? Come to think of it…didn't you put Joey in a dog suit when he was in high school?"

Rather than shaking the hand Hikaru offered him, Duke laid a kiss over his knuckles with a bow, and looked up at him with a devilish look and a wink. "I can put you in one too, if you want."

The boy couldn't remember ever turning that red before. He was saved from his stuttering ramble of a reply by Seto storming into the room, sporting a few new bruises, followed by a limping Joey.

"Really, you two? And you called me a baby."

But he wasn't as angry as he sounded because Seto was holding the ice to his jaw, rather than toughing it out to look cool.

"Let's get on with this. Is in here ok?"

"It's going to suck no matter where we start, so why the hell not?"

"Watch your attitude, Takenaka."

"As soon as you put a leash on yours."

"Shut up and sit down."

He did so like a puppy, frightened as always by the boss mans glare. Seto rolled his eyes, and settled his had upon the blond boy's head as an apology, before they got down to business.

Hikaru settled himself uneasily in a straight-back wooden chair, as old as the house itself. Seto turned its twin around, straddled it, and rested his chin on the back of his folded hands before looking Hikaru dead in the eye with such intensity that everyone became silent. Even Joey quit whining.

"Keep your eyes on me." The CEO started, in a deep, even voice, void of anger and full of authority, like Hikaru had taught him when he'd agreed to be the psychic medium for KibaCorp. "Breathe deeply, and open yourself to the spirit of Henry Craven."

The six non-ghost-hunters in the room were shocked to see an odd look come into the kind-hearted boy's eyes. It was blank, and sort of malicious. Tristan clung uneasily to Teà.

"Craven, can you hear me?"

"Of course I can," It was the voice of an elderly man coming from seventeen year old lips…just a little creepy, "I'm dead, not deaf."

"Alright. Before Takenaka will give you control of his body, there are some rules you have to follow. If you break them not only will you be expelled from the body, your soul will be exercised automatically. Is that understood and agreed upon."

"Hm, a few rules to have a body again for a little while? Of course."

"Fist of all, you must answer any questions we give to you. Second, you may not – directly or otherwise- cause physical harm to myself, Mokuba, or the occupants of this house. Understood?"

"Yes."

Just like that, the blankness faded out of Hikaru's naturally blue eyes, said eyes became dark brown, and completely hostile.

While the others were freaking out Kaiba and Mokuba (who was recording it on camera) remained calm. "Did you kill those seventeen men?"

"Yep."

"Are their bodies in this house?"

"Nah," the brown eyes rolled as they studied the way the muscles in his hand worked. "They're in my incorporeal pocket."

"I'll take that as a yes. Tell us where?"

"Their so well hidden," the elderly voice sighed, "it would be easiest to show you."

Seto agreed, and the large group started to follow the old man in their friend's body. He had a noticeable bounce in his step as he started to gloat. "I really don't know how they found me not guilty seventeen separate times. Must be the old man thing. Because everyone knows the elderly can't kill people just as well as you young'ins."

It sounded like he was talking about the weather.

They climbed up and up and up, until they were climbing the stairs to the roof. The old man had gotten oddly quiet. He paused just outside the door to the roof.

"You did say I wasn't aloud to harm any of you, correct?"

"Yes, so don't even think about it."

"Well, my boy, did you never think to mention the little boy who's body I'm inhabiting?"

Seto's eyes widened in surprise, then dilated in fear. He leapt forward, only to collide with a closed and locked door. "Damn it! Open this door!"

They heard a crazy laugh but no other response. Seto slammed his shoulder against the door, but couldn't get enough leverage because he was standing on stairs. Still, he kept at it, and was soon joined by Joey. "YOU JACK ASS! IF YOU HURT HIM I'LL MURDER YOU!"

Usually, Seto would have said something about the fact you couldn't kill a ghost, but since he was thinking something along those lines, he let it slide in favor of slamming himself harder against the door.

"Why won't it open, this thing doesn't even have a lock!" Yugi cried from the back of the party.

"He must be a stronger spirit than Hikaru thought!" Mokuba was still filming.

Finally the door gave out and both Seto and Joey were sent sprawling on the ground. They looked up just in time to see Hikaru standing on the wall that surrounded the roof. The old man forced the boys body to take a step back and, as soon as he was off balance, he waved, winked, and the boys eyes flashed quickly back to blue. He let out a piercing scream as he fell, but managed to cling to the edge of the wall.

Joey and Seto were on their way to their feet pretty fast, but Duke was already on the ball. He rushed to the wall, bent over, and caught Hikaru as he fell, pulling him back up. The sobbing boy clung to the man, trembling. Duke wrapped his arms around him, collapsing to the ground with relief, and wincing as the boys hug around his torso became so tight it hurt a little.

"Shh." He whispered in his ear. "It's okay."

They collected themselves slowly and Hikaru looked up at his savior, "I really need a power nap."

Everyone save Seto laughed, the two picked themselves up off the rooftop, and they started inside. Seto, near the back and dragging his feet, felt a cold prickle at the back of his neck that always meant trouble. He turned in time to see a ghostly arm shoot up over the edge of the building to grab at Hikaru's ankle. Another shriek filled the air as he was dragged across the roof.

"Hika!" Seto made a desperate leap and grab and managed to cling to Hikaru's hands, and…was promptly dragged along with him, since he was off balance. Hikaru went over the edge of the wall, but Seto hit it a chest level and managed to stay there.

"Mokie!"

"On it." The younger Kaiba hurried to lean over the wall and make a hand sign of some kind before shouting something in Latin. The hand disappeared.

This time, Hikaru was actually unconscious when they pulled him up. Silently the CEO picked him up bridal style (despite the screaming pain in both his ribcage and his shoulder) and brought him down to the bedroom Seto himself had been loaned. This way he could check up on him at any time, rather than going through Joey and Duke. He then went back to the kitchen, ignoring the rest of the group, took his ice bag from the freezer and situated it over his shoulder.

"What went wrong, Kaiba?" Joey snapped. "I bet ya' did it on purpose!"

"Yes Mutt." Kaiba sent a glare that could cause global warming the blond's way. "I purposely endangered the life of a _minor_ on my _payroll_."

"What did go wrong?" Yami wondered.

"Lot's of things." The brunet dropped the ice to the table and put his head in his hands, a show of emotion he didn't often allow himself, especially since threading your fingers through your hair mess it up something terrible. "I forgot to specify that he couldn't hurt Hikaru. I forgot to specify he had to be truthful. I let him lead us somewhere."

"Ya' forgot that it make's Hika real sick to channel the badies." Joey helped out. "Ya' forgot that when he does that, he feels what his victims did."

"He didn't tell me that."

"Actually he tried." Mokuba told him sheepishly, "But you were working on research and told him to go get ready anyway."

Seto let his aching head hit the table with a thump.

"Does anyone have an aspirin?"

Surprisingly this came from the doorway, not from the distressed man on the table.

"Hikaru, you should be laying down."Teà scolded as Tristan fetched the aspirin.

Hikaru got himself a glass of milk, and then shook two aspirin into his palm. He set the aspirin and milk in front of Seto. "Here Mr. Kaiba, you look like you need this."

"Takenaka…"

"As of half an hour ago, I'm off the clock. Therefore you aren't the boss of me at the moment. Now take this."

Seto pushed the medicine away. "I deserve the headache. Take the medicine and go back to bed where I put you, Hikaru."

"Nah, I think I'll go for a walk."

They listened to Hikaru close the front door before doing rock paper scissors to see who would go after him. Duke lost, but was stopped by Seto's hand oh his chest. "No, I'll go. He's upset with me anyway."

Seto found the boy pulling his hoodie closer around him and sobbing by the small pond behind the mansion. "Hikaru. I'm sorry, I should have listened to you."

The boy laughed through his sobs. "That isn't what I'm so upset about, Mr. Kaiba. You'll catch cold out here."

"So will you." He countered. "What are you so upset about."

"I'm just being immature, now please go away and leave me to it."

"Are you upset that I called you a baby?"

"No! I mean, it's irritating as all get out, but no."

"Tell me, damn it!"

"What does it take to get you to care for me?" He finally snapped. "You're so kind and generous to the others but…you just never seem to care."

Seto gaped openly at him. It was another gesture he didn't allow himself often since he _was_ Seto Kaiba and was supposed to know everything. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Don't give me that crap!" He turned and solidly thumped Seto in his abused ribs. "We both know that you didn't charge these guys full price because they're on a budget! And you totally could have kicked Joey's butt worse than you did, and you're such a good big brother to Mokuba! I just want you to care about me a little bit, that's all! I don't see why that so much to ask!"

Growling, eye's narrowing Seto pinned the younger boy against the closest tree. "The mistakes I made today were not for lack of care, Takenaka! I was ticked off at Mutt, and confused about the ice thing, and then Duke starts molesting you… I was _distracted!"_

"You idiot that's not why I want- why can't you just- for a genius you're so stupid!"

"What is your problem?"

He freed his hands and cupped the man's face. He then proceeded to kiss the man with so much force he fell backwards, taking Hikaru with him. They splashed into the pond and came up gasping. Hikaru's quest for air was halted by Seto's mouth.

"S-Seto!"Hikaru mewled, rolling his hips against his bosses, not even knowing what he was doing.

"C-can't. We can't."Seto threw himself backwards, "You're a minor. We can't."

"Can't…what? Oh…OH!" Hikaru finally figured out what his boss was alluding to, turned redder than Pegasus's suit, and stuttered something about needing to rest before running back to his own room as if Bakura had just declared his undying love for him.

It was a long, awkward three months for Hikaru and Seto. Even more awkward for Mokuba, who was wondering why his big brother wouldn't just make a move. At first, months ago when they hired his grade school friend he had been freaked out by the way his brother was mooning after a boy his own age. Bit then he'd decided that it would be really neat. Now all he had to do was not die from awkward overdose before Hikaru's eighteenth birthday.

So it's understandable why he was in such a good mood the night of the party. And it was an awesome party at the Mansion with Yugi, Yami, and the gang. Tristan (who was ironically the only one of them who could actually cook) made the most delicious cake ever, and everything was great. Problem was, Mokuba didn't like the dark look Seto was constantly giving the oblivious Hikaru.

"Um Yugi, can I stay here tonight?"

"Sure but why?"

"Well you know how I told you that Hika moved in with us when we hired him?"

"Yeah, because of the wacky hours, right?"

"Yeah. Well…Hika turned eighteen today, right? Well… It's either here or the office and Seto won't let me stay there alone."

"Oh. I get it. Yeah, you better stay here."

Suddenly their eyes were diverted as they felt a sudden cloud of doom. It was Duke again.

"So…you're 18 now."

Hikaru giggled nervously, "Um yeah, that's why the party banner says 'Happy Eighteenth!'"

He did the bowing, hand-kissing thing. "Still interested in the dog suit?"

"Um I…n-no thank you, I think I might be allergic to dogs and…" Hikaru kept rambling and Duke kept getting closer, until Seto dragged him backwards by his gorgeous hair.

"Ow what the hell?"

"Has anyone told you yet that you're a creeper?"

And then he dragged the boy, still stuttering and stammering , out the door.

{In Seto's Bedroom}

"Seto! What you, _hey I liked that shirt_!"

Seto ceased the complaining with his lips, before pushing the boy to the bed. "Stay still."

"What? _Seto, what are you- nya!"_

"Don't let Devlin anywhere near you." Seto didn't sound like he had his hand down the boys pants. He sounded like he was coaxing him into another channeling.

"S-Seto!" since he'd liked it before, Hikaru did the hip rolling thing again, and soon found himself on his stomach with Seto's (mysteriously slick) fingers prodding into him.

"Brace yourself, Hika."

"Mmna! Seto…hah…" suddenly Hikaru whined as Seto was pushing something bigger into him, "Ahh… hurts!"

Seto reached forward and entwined his fingers with Hikaru's. "Just relax…_oh god…_"

"Seto I don't…_nya~ Seto!-_ know what I'm doing!"

If Hikaru could have seen Seto's face, he might have come unglued right then. The wide smirk and heated gaze could have got a girl pregnant. It was a good thing Hika was male, right, ladies?

"_I'll teach you~"_

"_Perverted Dragon!"_

"Where'd that come from?"

"The tattoo on your left hip…" Hika squirmed as the devious 'dragon' stilled, "_Nu~"_

"How did you know about the tattoo?"

"I saw it…_Seto I can't think when you touch me like- oh god-_ when I was eleven and Mokuba had me over for his birthday, and we pulled you into the pool."

"Are you lying to me?" Seto asked devilishly, moving just a tiny bit deeper to brush a spot that made Hika cry out his name, "I had on a shirt that day."

"I was bringing you a towel so you wouldn't be mad at me and- _Mmm~_ - I saw you then."

"And you called _me_ a pervert."

"AAHHH! SETO!"

Of course, Seto would take a little longer to finish, having a lot more experience. He turned the boy over, and guided his hand to touch his chest, and then lower.

"_Like this…mmh…."_

Mokuba stayed the whole weekend at Yugi's just to be safe.


End file.
